


Eat Me

by cowboykylux



Series: Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Biker Gang, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Face Sitting, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: His hands are still hot from gripping the handlebars, when he comes back to his apartment, back to you, when he winds his arms around your middle, molds his front to your back. He takes in a deep breath, buries his face into your hair, lungfuls of your shampoo, your perfume. You smile, you missed him too, it’s been a couple days since you’ve seen him. He’s wrapped in leather and it’s warm against your skin, but not as warm as his hands.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Eat Me

His hands are still hot from gripping the handlebars, when he comes back to his apartment, back to you, when he winds his arms around your middle, molds his front to your back. He takes in a deep breath, buries his face into your hair, lungfuls of your shampoo, your perfume. You smile, you missed him too, it’s been a couple days since you’ve seen him. He’s wrapped in leather and it’s warm against your skin, but not as warm as his hands.

Those hands are like brands, when they cup at your tits, when they travel down down down your stomach, shove themselves into the waistband of your pajamas. It’s late, you’re standing at the counter, washing dinner’s dishes with a sponge and gloves because the fucking dishwasher broke, and you drop a plate into soapy water when those hot hot hot hands of his toy with your pussy, eliciting a little gasp from you.

“Hey.” You practically purr, melting into his touch, spreading your legs the smallest bit as you lean against him, “I saved you something to eat, you must be starving.”

And he is, you can tell, with the way he’s breathing, looking, licking at your pulse. You slide your fingers out of those comical rubber gloves and he spins you carefully so that he can face you, so that he can kiss you, so that he can ask you to,

“Sit on my face?”

With a grin, you whisk him into the bedroom. It’s not much, well, it wasn’t much when you’d moved in. Just a bed, a dresser, a mirror. No real decorations, nothing like that. Just white walls and windows. Now it felt more like a bedroom and less like a hotel room, not that it matters. No, the only thing that mattered was pushing him flat onto the mattress and crawling up his body.

You’re buzzing with excitement when you step out of your shorts, your panties. You’d been nervous at first, worried even. What if you were too much, what if you suffocated him? But every time you straddle his neck, every time you lower yourself enough to where he grabs at you and yanks you down with so much enthusiasm that it almost knocks you over, you can’t help but feel so empowered.

“God I’ve been looking forward to this pretty pussy all day.” Kylo shuffles down the bed enough to part your folds, to run his fingers through your slit, “Skipped lunch just to save my appetite.”

“Baby I made you that lunch.” You complain as you wriggle your hips so you’re comfortable, knees resting happily on the pillow on either side of Kylo’s dark head of hair as it sprawls out beneath you.

“I’m keeping it for tomorrow, I’ll eat it, I just – ” He makes out with your inner thighs, kisses and bites down hard, sinks his teeth in. “Fuck I just want to eat you.”

“Go on, come on, come on taste me.” You don’t want to wait anymore.

The first swipe of his tongue has you sighing, the first suck of your clit has you moaning. He holds you steady with his huge hot hands as he nestles his face into your pussy, nose prodding up right against your clit as he opens his mouth and moans in his own right.

You like that, like when he moans, like looking down and seeing his eyes roll back into his head with pleasure at your taste. If you could turn, you’d probably see his toes curling into the sheets as he grips your inner thighs hard, as he holds you there, doesn’t dare let you move.

“Fuck baby that’s good, Kylo – ah!” You lick your lips and let your eyes close, and he goes right to work.

It’s a throne, his lips. They’re plush and red and swollen just for you, as they kiss and kiss and kiss your cunt. His calloused thumbs bruise your hips as he takes his fill, drinks you dry, swallows all your slick that drips down his throat.

Your nipples are so stiff, stiff and hard and you purposefully push your chest out further so that they might rub against the scratchy fabric of your sleep shirt – one of Kylo’s old faded tees, not so black anymore from being bleached by the sun on his long rides.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck baby, I need more, I – oh,” It’s not long before you’re riding him proper, hips demanding more friction than slow hungry licks through your folds. You tremble, pleasure sparking up your spine, making your thighs tense as you push and pull your pelvis across the strong expanse of his mouth, his jaw, his nose.

You fuck yourself on his tongue, that firm speared muscle that’s so long, impossibly long, as it pushes inside you. It’s thick and hot and so wet – or maybe you’re the one who’s wet, who’s gushing around him? You don’t know, you don’t care, your head is thrown back in pleasure as you bounce on his tongue, fuck yourself with it.

“Yes! Unhg, right there – ohoh _oh,_ ” You chase that feeling, and he delivers, fuck he delivers.

He may have a grip on you, but you hold him just as tight, a hand fisting his hair, keeping him there. His eyes are closed but he looks like he’s in heaven, and you’re working on your way to join him, pleasure building building building as your body rolls and heaves above him.

You pinch at your tits, roll them underneath your thumbs, moaning and gasping with how the electricity sizzles all the way down to your clit, your clit which Kylo’s wrapped his mouth around, is giving all his attention to.

“More, give me more, pleasepleaseplease baby.” You demand, you beg, you plead, anything that’ll give you what you want.

He slides in a couple fingers, thick hot hard, plugs your pussy up with them as he grazes his teeth against your clit, as the tip of his tongue spells his name out, makes you shout it out, makes you move harder faster rougher on his face.

“Fuck, god fucking – ” He grunts against your pussy, “Shit!”

Behind you, something hot hits your back, and only then do you realize he’s been jerking off. One hand fingering your gspot while he eats your cunt out, the other tugging at his cock as he suffocates into your pussy. That thought pushes you over the edge, and you have to throw a hand out to clutch at the headboard so you don’t do collapsing over, your body jolting, trembling over his mouth.

You’re over the moon, when you do eventually let yourself fall onto the bed next to him. You fall backwards, so your head is by his feet, and you gently rest your cheek against one of his ankles. He smears a sticky come covered hand over your tits, likes seeing how it catches in the moonlight. You know he’ll cover you in more soon, with the way his cock is still twitching.

“I’m a mess.” You smile at him.

“Mhm.” He says, always a man of so many words.

“You better clean me up.” You raise an eyebrow, playful, challenging, dangerous.

He huffs out a little laugh, reaches over onto the nightstand and pulls himself out a pack of cigarettes, lights one up in the dark.

“Oh believe me sweetheart,” He says blowing smoke, “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt:
> 
> May I request #14 (face sitting) with Biker! Kylo, please?


End file.
